


Il canto del mare

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Elfo peccaminoso [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un momento delicato tra Lussuria e Bluebell.Scritto per: Ipse Dixit!Prompt: "Soltanto la musica è all'altezza del mare."[Albert Camus]
Series: Elfo peccaminoso [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774639





	Il canto del mare

Il canto del mare

Bluebell posò la testa sulla gamba di Lussuria, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi.

“Il mare è così bello. Sembra sempre che canti” sussurrò. Erano accomodati su una stuoia, davanti al mare.  
Lussuria socchiuse gli occhi, ascoltando il rumore delle onde. La schiuma si abbatteva sulla battigia, schizzando in tutte le direzioni.

Sopra di loro volavano degli stormi di gabbiani.

“Solo le sirene come te possono udire la melodia del mare, per danzarla e cantarla a propria volta” disse Lussuria, accarezzandole la testa, passandole le tra i morbidi capelli azzurri.

Bluebell gli sorrise.

"Soltanto la musica è all'altezza del mare" gli disse.

[100].


End file.
